This application requests support for personnel, operating expenses and travel related to the conduct of cooperative clinical trials at the University of Kentucky under the auspices of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). This support will solidify and enhance and already substantial contribution by this institution to the SWOG program in both leadership (with Dr. John Macdonald, M.D., as Chairman of the Gastrointestinal Study Group) and patient accessions (70 over the last 9 months of 1986). Within the Lucille Parker Markey Cancer Center (LPMCC) the University has developed a sound framework through which to facilitate such studies, including a Clinical Protocol Office established as one of its central "Core" facilities supported in part through a Cancer Center Support Grant from the National Cancer Institute. In addition, the LPMCC has developed an interactive computerized patient information management system which is specifically designed to facilitate the conduct, management and analysis of protocol studies. The funds requested in this proposal will supplement the fundamental operations of the Protocol Office and will support and consolidate the efforts of the various oncologic specialities specifically toward their participation in SWOG protocols. Significant travel support is requested to permit key participating personnel to attend appropriate officially designated meetings of the SWOG Cooperative Group.